


Any place you'll allow

by kassio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassio/pseuds/kassio
Summary: Louis has to be spotted in Aspen, which means that Harry can't be spotted in Aspen. Louis has a great idea for how to be alone together in the wilderness, though, especially since it's Super Bowl Sunday and no one will be out on the trails. And a lonesome mountain adventure is rife with possibilities...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Striptease" by Hawksley Workman.
> 
> I don't even know what to say about this. (Okay, I have one thing to say: If you're from a warm climate, outdoor sex in the snow might sound terribly unreasonable, and, well, maybe it is, but that doesn't mean that no one's ever done it. Vigorous physical activity warms you up, after all...)
> 
> "Canon"-ish, in the sense of not being explicitly an AU, except for the fact that Louis wasn't actually spotted in Aspen during the 2017 Super Bowl. Obviously 110% fiction, reflects only my fevered imagination and nothing about reality, please don't share with anyone affiliated with 1D, etc.

 “I've decided what we're doing today!” Louis sings brightly, slamming the hotel room door behind him and bounding over to the bed where Harry is still sleeping.

Harry groans, picking up the brochure that's landed on his chest and inspecting it with bleary eyes. “Snowshoe rental?”

“Yep. Got it all figured out. It's gonna be great.”

“Are you already done with the thing?”

“Yeah. I'm supposed to be spotted again tomorrow so, you know, I could make it brief today.”

“How were they?”

Louis shrugs. “Eh. I mean it's fan service, and Aspen, they're all rich and a bit snotty, you know. But there were a few nice fans in the mix. Took a bunch of pictures at Starbucks, pretty standard stuff. I saw Sean Penn.”

“Did you bring me breakfast?”

“Room service will be here soon.” Louis leans in and kisses him. “So, back to my brilliant plan.”

“You know I have plans today, right? Remember? And we can't...” Harry sighs. “Why do you make me say this? We can't be spotted together out there. You know that.”

“Counterpoint, one, your plans are rubbish.” Louis ticks off on his fingers, bouncing onto the bed next to Harry. “Also the great thing about snowshoeing is that you don't have to stay on trail. You just, like, wander off into the woods. So no one's there to see us. Also everyone's going to be inside watching the game—”

“Yeah, including _me,_ Lou.”

“Nope, you've been overruled. You hate the fucking Patriots anyway.”

“And I want to see them lose!”

Louis waves his hand dismissively. “And have you even told me what the other team is? You don't care about this game.”

“I care 'cuz it's the Superbowl.”

“We'll be back here before half time.”

Harry groans, covering his face with his hands. “That means missing half the game, wanker. And I don't wanna die in an avalanche. Then I'll miss the _entire_ game.”

“You were going to DVR the game and watch it in here anyway. _You know you can't be spotted in town,”_ Louis says, mimicking Harry's melancholy tone from before, before continuing, “And you won't die in an avalanche. Jesus, you whiner. You think I can't get some expert advice? I found us a nice, flat-ish area. They said it's really safe and the snow there isn't so deep right now anyway. No avalanches. No people. I swear. Just the two of us, out in the woods and the snow. It's a beautiful day, baby,” Louis wheedles. “I know you like the snow.”

“I like football.” Harry pouts.

“But you _love_ me.”

* * *

Harry is sullen on the drive over, fidgeting with his gaiters and reading football articles on his phone. Louis doesn't press him on it. He knows Harry is annoyed with him and he won't stop until he gets distracted by something else – hopefully, in this case, the beauty and majesty of Colorado's wilderness. Apparently the beauty and majesty of Louis Tomlinson is not cutting it at the moment.

A car is pulling away as they reach the trailhead, leaving the tiny dirt parking lot entirely empty. Harry shoulders his pack and stomps out of the van. “There's hardly even any snow,” he complains immediately.

“The guy said once you walk about ten minutes down the trail, then you're in the shadow of a mountain and there's more snow. I can show you on the map.”

“Whatever,” Harry mutters, walking off.

Louis sighs. “We'll be back,” he murmurs to the driver and hurries after Harry, fussing with the straps on his backpack as he goes.

Harry doesn't talk as he hikes, but as they pass through a small clearing, he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of the mountains towering around them. It's a good sign.

True to what Louis had been told, the snow does deepen as they go on, though it's still packed down on the trail. “Let's turn off here,” Louis declares, somewhat arbitrarily.

Harry stops and looks around. “What if someone follows our footprints? Like, because they see and think it's the trail.”

“There's no one out here, no one's going to follow us,” Louis says in a clipped voice. “But... Maybe over there.”

He walks on until they find a stand of dense trees, patches of bare dirt around their trunks where they've sheltered the ground from the snow. “Oh, okay,” Harry says. He takes a few steps across the dirty ground before finding the snow on the other side. “Oh, wow. I thought snowshoes were supposed to keep you above the snow. I'm sinking in.”

“Not as far as you would without them, though, I reckon. Shit, this is hard work.”

Harry laughs. Louis should have known that a bit of suffering on his end would shake Harry out of his inward-turned grumpiness. “I can't believe you picked this out for us,” he chuckles as he wallows onward through the snow.

“Well, backcountry skiing does have some risk of death by avalanche, and I know this might surprise you but I actually do think of that stuff sometimes.”

“Especially when you're trying to drag me along.” Harry's ahead of him so Louis can't see his face, but Louis can hear the smile in his voice.

“It's true.” Everyone has their boundaries and comfort levels. Louis has learned well over the years which of Harry's he can push and which he can't. “Especially since you suck at skiing.”

“Oh, like you're so great at it.”

He flounders along a bit more quickly so that he's next to Harry and he can reach out to grab his boyfriend's gloved hand. Harry instinctively checks their surroundings. The moment where it hits him that they're truly alone is beautiful. He grins, dimples in his flushed cheeks, and then he laughs, bright and happy as they walk hand-in-hand.

Then he lurches to the side and falls. “Augh! I don't know about holding hands right now, my balance,” he laughs, long limbs flailing in the snow. “Oh, god, it's in my trousers, no, oh no, my arse is cold.”

“I'll warm it up for you, babe,” Louis says, waggling his eyebrows. “Should I offer you a hand up or not?”

“No, your wicked hands got me into this situation,” Harry moans dramatically, pushing himself up off the ground. “Stupid snow, ugh, there's some in my gloves now.”

“You love it,” Louis says smugly. “Come on.”

Harry stops about every five minutes to take a picture of something. Louis doesn't even complain. If anyone asked, he would say that it's because he's so happy to see Harry enjoying the day, but that wouldn't be entirely true. He also appreciates that Harry makes himself an easy target for snow balls. Most of all, he appreciates the opportunity to catch his breath. Snowshoeing is _hard._ “I'm gonna be honest with you, Haz, I thought this would be easy.”

“We're wading through snow with boards strapped to our feet...”

“Yeah, yeah, sound all reasonable about it. Ooh, give me a bite of that chocolate.”

“You've got your own, they're stashed in this little pocket here.”

“I can't reach it. Gimme some of yours. I'll share mine later.”

Their assistants and the resort had put together an excellent set-up for them, he has to admit. Everything is top-of-the-line and technical in ways that seem deeply unnecessary for their level of activity, but he's delighted all the same. The backpack comes with a pouch full of water and a hose to drink out of so he doesn't have to pull out a water bottle when he's thirsty. Everything's waterproof and lightweight, with loads of mysterious straps and loops, and the pack seems stuffed with just enough snacks and equipment.

“I want to go up that mountain,” Harry declares, pointing. He takes a sighting off the compass in his hand. “We have to go northeast. No, wait. South? Southwest.”

“We can't possibly get to the top,” Louis says. “I can't even see where the top is through the trees but it's gotta be high.”

“I just want to go up for a bit. See if we can get a view.”

Louis acquiesces, powerless to say no now that Harry's really excited for this activity. Within minutes of climbing, every muscle in his legs is screaming: calves, quads, glutes, hamstrings, everything burns. “It hurts. I'm gonna die.”

“Hold still for a second.” Harry tucks some loose hair back into his knit hat as he slogs over to Louis. He puts a hand on Louis' shoulder to steady himself and kisses him. Then he steps back and spins, which is very slow and awkward with the snowshoes strapped to his feet. He has to lift his feet high and turn them very deliberately.

“Not great for twirling,” Louis observes.

“No, but it's brilliant out here. Everything's so beautiful.” He looks around with bright eyes, taking in the tall trees around them, the smooth carpet of snow, the distant peaks. His gaze lands on Louis and he grins. “You most of all.”

“Flatterer.” Louis grabs him by the neck of the back and pulls him forward as they both lean in for another kiss. “Now you're gonna tell me that this was a great idea, right? Gorgeous scenery, the two of us out and about together...”

“And good exercise, too,” Harry says with mock-seriousness, wiggling a foot. “That's the best part, really. The rest of it, I could take or leave it.”

“Ugh, whatever.”

They don't ever find a spectacular viewpoint, but they find one that's good enough to stand and admire for a bit as they eat their sandwiches. Harry eyeballs the height of the sun and says, “I suppose we ought to turn around to get back before sunset.”

“Seems wise,” Louis agrees. “I think they packed flashlights for us, but...”

“Yeah, let's not hike in unfamiliar snowy territory in the dark,” Harry says, wrinkling his nose. “All right, ready to go down?”

Louis smirks. “I'm always ready to go down, babe.”

Harry giggles. “You bloody liar, you'd be whining about the cold after two minutes on your knees.”

“It's not that cold out. And I could get you off in two minutes,” Louis retorts as he begins to walk down the mountain.

“If you'd made me wait weeks for it maybe, but you already blew that last night.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Harry smacks him lightly in the shoulder. “You and your one-track mind.”

“So mean to me. We were literally talking about sex. You want to follow our tracks back or go a different way?”

Harry looks at him incredulously. “Uh, follow our own tracks, so we don't get lost and die out here.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You're so dramatic, but, okay. I think it'd be a little more exciting to go a new way but sure. It's easier to walk where we've already broken trail.”

He walks behind Harry, thinking. He thinks about how cute Harry's bum is; he can't really see the shape of it under the baggy snow pants, but he knows it's there. He thinks about Harry's response to his innuendo and flirting, and he thinks, _maybe._

When they pass under a dense stand of trees where the snow is thin and the footing is good, he makes his move. “Hey, hold on for a second.”

Harry stops, turning around and looking at Louis curiously. Louis doesn't say anything, just steps up and catches his lips in a slow, lingering kiss. It's immediately different from all the other kisses they've exchanged today. Those were mostly quick pecks, little shows of affection, but this has a deliberateness and a heat to it that those others did not.

Harry kisses him back, hands coming up to rest lightly on Louis' hips. Louis slides his hands under Harry's open jacket to grip Harry's waist. _So far, so good._ The stiff outdoor clothing crinkles under their hands, snow creaks underfoot, and God, it's crazy how much he wants Harry. Snow gear is hardly sexy, and he knows Harry's hair is unwashed and a little greasy under his hat, but he's so gorgeous, always. Louis steps closer and maneuvers one of his feet between Harry's so he can bring their hips together. His cock is already stiffening up and he feels little sparks of pleasure when he presses himself against Harry. It's hard to tell through the layers of clothing whether Harry's getting interested but all he can do is try.

Louis pulls back and pulls off a glove just so he can trace Harry's full pink lips with his finger, admiring his boyfriend's perfect face, marvelling again that Harry is his. “So about what we were saying earlier...”

Harry giggles. “Really? I told you...”

Louis laughs quietly. Harry's not wrong; he hates being cold and he probably would whine if he spent long knelt down in the snow. He has other ideas, though. “I know. I was thinking, erm. I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh my god.” Harry looks around them, checking that they're alone like he just can't help it. “You. Really? Here?”

“Yes.” Louis rolls his hips against Harry, wonders if Harry can feel his erection. “Babe, it'd be so hot.”

“It'd be _cold,”_ Harry argues. Louis snorts and kisses him again, sliding his hand down to cup Harry's groin, and he may be arguing but he's also getting hard, _yes._

“All you have to do is take your dick out and put it in me, it'll be even warmer than it was before,” Louis says when he breaks the kiss. It makes Harry laugh, his belly quivering against Louis.

“You'll get cold and complain.” Harry kisses the side of Louis' neck, nibbling a little.

“I really won't, baby, you've got me so hot,” Louis sighs as Harry nudges aside the collar of his jacket to kiss lower.

“Someone could come along...”

“We haven't seen anyone, there was no one at the trailhead, no one's going to find us.”

“Do you even have lube?”

Louis grins and starts unbuckling the waist belt on his pack. “Of course I have lube.”

Harry starts giggling again, and Louis kisses him just to shut him up. Somehow Harry keeps giggling even when his tongue is in Louis' mouth, even when Louis is sucking on his lower lip, even as he's grinding up against Louis. Louis unbuckles Harry's backpack and pushes it off his shoulders. He has to break the kiss to swing his own backpack down and root around in it until he triumphantly pulls out a small, clear bottle.

“That says hand sanitizer,” Harry observes flatly.

“It's called subtlety, H,” Louis says. “You know, in case anyone looks through my stuff.”

“I'm not putting hand sanitizer in your arse. Also that's a terrible idea, if it really is lube, what if someone goes through your stuff and is like, oh, good, and they put it on their hands, and then they're all lube-y.”

“Well... well, then that's what they deserve for messing with my shit, innit. Look.” He squeezes a bit of lube out onto his bare hand and licks it. “It's definitely lube.”

Harry wraps a hand around Louis' wrist and brings the other man's hand to his mouth. Louis loves the way Harry opens his mouth wide, tongue stuck out, like he's getting ready to swallow a cock and not just lick Louis' finger.

“Okay, fine, it is lube. Oh, god, are we really doing this?”

“Yes,” Louis says breathlessly. “Please. Erm, okay, over here.”

He shuffles over closer to a tree, close enough that he could reach out and brace himself against it. He turns his back to Harry and looks back coyly over his shoulder. He grabs the waistbands of his trousers, snow pants with track bottoms under, and pulls them down below the swell of his bottom, then wiggles his hips for good measure. “Well?”

“Oooookay,” Harry sighs out, stepping closer. He still has gloves on, running his hands over Louis' bottom before grinding up against him. “Your bum is incredible.”

“I know.”

“Oh, I'm going to have to take my gloves off...” Harry observes unhappily.

“Well, I mean, you don't _have_ to. Here...” Louis twists, reaching behind him to tug Harry's trousers down. Neither the snow pants nor the tights underneath have flies, so he'll just have to get Harry's knob out over the waistbands. He realizes that he's going to have an easier time with both hands, so he pulls off his other glove and stows it with the first one in his jacket pocket. Harry's rubbing his cock between Louis' cheeks, and Louis pauses for a moment to just enjoy the sensation of Harry's hard cock working against him, hearing Harry's breath speed up and catch. He wants to take longer, to tease and savour this, but he's aware that they don't have all day. With only a little reluctance, he pulls the bottle of lube out from his other pocket and drizzles a generous amount onto his fingers.

“All right, pull back a little. Here we go...”

Harry moans beautifully when Louis wraps a hand around his length and strokes, coating him in lube. “Oh – you don't want...?”

“Nah. Gotta get down to business and get back in time. Just start out slow.” He bends forward, lining up Harry's cock with one hand and bracing against the tree with the other. Harry leans forward, hands steady on Louis' hips, and Louis guides him until he feels the head of Harry's cock nudge up against his opening.

Louis shudders, feeling suddenly, absolutely overwhelmed as Harry eases slowly into him. He feels Harry inside him, and he feels with his slippery fingers where their bodies join. It stings, his body stretching in a way it hasn't in a while, and he breathes slowly and carefully. “Stop there for a minute.”

Harry waits obediently. His breath is shaky, but his hips are perfectly still. “Good,” Louis murmurs, trying not to shift his body too much when he lets go of the tree to put his gloves back on. He's definitely gotten lube on both gloves but it's water-based and unflavoured so who cares. “Okay, a little more.”

Harry pushes in more, slow but firm, hands squeezing tightly the way he knows Louis likes. He lets out a little moan, and Louis thinks he must be nearly all the way in. “Oh, Lou, you feel so good.”

Louis hums back at him, bearing down a bit to help Harry in. It still hurts a bit, but he kind of loves it, loves the stretch, loves that he can make his body do this.

He feels helpless and wanton, braced against a tree with his arse out and a strong, gorgeous man pushing into him. At the same time, he knows he's completely in control of this situation and he's absolutely thrilled that he's convinced his wonderful boyfriend to fuck him outdoors.

“You can – move a little more,” he gasps, and Harry starts pulling back, a little more quickly than before but still slow. “Yeah.”

“God, look at you.” He's pushing in again. “Is it good?”

Louis sighs. “Yeah. Good. Getting there.”

Harry's all the way in again, moving his hips in little circles that make Louis pant and grind back against him. It only takes a few minutes for Louis to feel relaxed enough to urge Harry on. Then he's moving faster with shorter thrusts; the angle changes a bit, Harry bending his knees to get a little lower, and Louis groans at the feeling deep inside him. “Yeah, babe, that's it,” Harry says, running a hand over Louis' back.

“Harry, oh, you're so good, so good for me.”

“I can't believe we're doing this.” Harry slows down a bit, working him with longer, slower strokes.

“Oh, yes. Fuck me, _yes.”_ He reaches behind him and squeezes Harry's arse. It's awkward, but it's worth it. “God, I love you, giving it to me outside like this, you're so hot, babe, feel so good.”

“Can't believe...” Harry moans. “Look at you, with your arse and your cock out for me, so, oh god.”

“You getting close?” Louis manages to ask.

Harry presses down on Louis' upper back, urging him to bend over more. The angle is heavenly, and Louis throws back his head, groaning. “I could be,” Harry says.

“Yeah, we shouldn't take too long,” Louis says regretfully.

Harry doesn't say anything, but he starts moving more quickly. It's incredibly hot, the little grunts Harry makes and the way Louis can feel Harry's balls slap against him. “God, yes, hard,” Louis gasps, and Harry gives him what he needs, pounding into him so Louis has to grab the tree to keep himself from pitching forward.

“Lou – should I come inside you, or – ?”

“Yeah, yes, inside me,” Louis says quickly. “Will you – _oh_ – touch me?”

“Gonna make a mess, don't have a flannel,” Harry says with a gasping laugh. His hands move away, and a moment later, Louis' groaning when Harry's hand wraps around his cock. “Lube?”

Louis awkwardly pulls the bottle out of his pocket. He gets some onto Harry's hand and then drops the bottle. Oops. Well, hopefully they'll finish before they need more. “Don't give – ah – a fuck about mess.”

“Yeah? You want me to make you dirty, huh?” Harry says, stroking up and down on Louis' cock with a tight grip while he fucks him.

“Yes,” Louis hisses, arching his back. “Give it to me, babe, please.”

“You're so – oh god, Lou, oh _god,”_ Harry sobs, thrusting in one last time and holding, shuddering. Louis can feel Harry's dick pulsing, and it's so hot, even if Harry has forgotten to keep jerking him off, too caught up in his orgasm.

“You're amazing, giving me just what I wanted,” Louis moans, wrapping a hand around Harry's and encouraging him to keep stroking. “Can you stay inside me 'til I come?”

Harry shudders and uses his other hand to pull Louis' arse tight against him. “Yeah, just try not to move too much. How d'you want it? Fast?”

Louis just nods. He looks back at Harry, his cheeks so red, his lips bitten and pink, and he thinks about the fact that he's just gotten fucked against a tree, Harry's inside him and he's full of come, he'll be dripping soon, and he can feel his orgasm building, tingling and tight in his groin, Harry's hand so hot as it pumps him so quickly, and he's coming. It tears through him, blinding-hot pleasure, and he's shooting off with a long, wailing moan, Harry's sure hand easing him through it.

Louis drops his hand to his knees and gasps for a moment, still bent over, Harry still inside him. “Wow.”

“You jizzed on the tree,” Harry giggles. “Can I pull out now?”

“Yeah.” They both hiss, sensitive, as Harry withdraws. Louis quickly pulls his trousers up, feeling liquid on his bum and trickling down his thighs. He probably should have thought this through better: no underpants seemed smart for easy access, but he's now realizing that he's going to have a wet spot on his trackies.

He feels naughty and filthy in the best way, though. It was worth it.

Harry was right: his jizz is splattered on the tree, a bit at knee height and farther down. Louis laughs and turns to wrap his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “Thank you,” he sighs happily. “That was so fucking hot.”

Harry kisses him back, squeezing around his waist. “Yeah. Brilliant. I still can't believe we did that.”

“I can't believe I talked you into it. You're the best.”

“It's not that hard to talk me into your crazy plans,” Harry says, and they both laugh, remembering all their antics over the years. “So I guess we should get back to the van before the sun actually sets.”

“No cuddles, no afterglow, just more work?” Louis pouts.

Harry snorts and rolls his eyes. “This was your idea so don't whine.” He leans over and tosses some snow at the tree that Louis had marked. It doesn't do much. He shrugs, as if to say, _oh well, I tried,_ and shoulders his pack. “Ready to go?”

Louis' arse feels moist and sticky for most of the trek back. It's not exactly comfortable, but he loves it. He and Harry keep catching the other's eyes, giggling and smirking at each other.

They reach the van when the day is fading to twilight-blue, but it's not hard to find their way in the bright snow. Harry doesn't say anything about the fact that they've missed kick-off, and, for that matter, first quarter. They're relaxed and happy, leaning against each other, safe behind the tinted windows of the van. “You seem pleased with yourself,” Harry says slowly, smiling.

“I rather am,” Louis grins. “I hope you are, too.”

Harry pats his knee. “You did please me with yourself, yes,” he chuckles. “This was a good day.”

“Yeah? You had fun?”

“Yeah.” Harry kisses him softly. “I had a pretty great time, actually. Thanks.”

Louis sighs happily. “I'm glad. I like you, like, a little bit, you know.”

Harry giggles and gives him a cheeky grope that makes him yelp. “Yeah, I noticed.” Kissing his cheek, Harry adds, “And I love you too.”


End file.
